Computing and communication systems are continually being improved and upgraded with newer hardware and software to meet the growing information processing and communication demands. It is most often the case that data contained within legacy systems need to be transferred, or in other terms, migrated onto newer ones to be able to utilize advances in technology. Service providers, e.g., telecommunications service providers, engage in the handling of voluminous data in the conduct of normal business services and functions. For example, the proliferation of Internet applications and services, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), and the popularity of cellular communication systems have resulted in the continual processing of telephone numbers on a large scale. To improve data accuracy and reduce duplication, significant efforts have been made to migrate data from one platform to a different platform. It is typically tedious and unwieldy to perform migration of data, especially from a combination of multiple legacy and newer sources that may be strongly decoupled and disparate from each other.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that enables efficient migration of data, particularly from multiple sources.